What I've Overcome
by Locogirl-12
Summary: Bella has scars,mental and physical.One day a 'nomad' comes and what happens when Bella has a secret she's kept from the Cullens to keep them safe. She's tried to erase her past,but will this 'nomad' ruin everything she's overcome.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so random idea that came to mind one day. Please give it a try. Btw, if I get five reviews saying I should continue this I will if not I'll probably just leave it like this.

**Bella's Point of View:**

_The forest around me was dark and dingy. I ran, and I ran, but I couldn't get away. They were behind me, following me, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike._

_I wasn't scared, nor was I perfectly fine. I had to get to Damien before they did. I could handle them, I have tons of time._

"_DAMIEN!" I yelled helplessly trying to locate him, "DAMIEN!"_

_I ran into a huge clearing, in the center was Damien, and __**him **__standing over his lifeless body._

"_NO!" I yelped, "Please God no!" I whispered as I ran to him._

_I fell to my knees in front of Damien, he was cold, and pale. _

_I looked up at __**him, **__"You monster! Why? What did he ever do to you!"_

_**He **__laughed menacingly, and whispered, "Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella…"_

"Bella!"

I shot up, "What?" I turned my head to see Edward laying next to me, and the Cullens standing next to the bed.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and looked back up, "Why are you guys in here?" I asked motioning to the Cullens.

Emmett chuckled nervously, "Uh, well, we heard you start screaming, and we though Eddie here," Insert growl from Edward. I rolled my eyes, "might have lost control or something, but you were asleep…"

"Screaming about some guy named Damien," I felt my back muscles tense as Alice mentioned Damien.

"Bella, Love," I turned to look at Edward, "Who is Damien?" He looked hurt.

I shook my head, the pain in Edward's eyes becoming more evident, "A boy I knew in Phoenix."

Edward starting rubbing my back, "Bella, I know you said you didn't have a boyfriend back in Phoenix, but did you lie?"

I shook my head, "Damien wasn't my boyfriend," I said trying to refrain from gagging.

"I bet she's lying," I heard Rosalie hiss at vampire speed. I was really getting tired of pretending not to hear them.

"Edward, she's really upset, I think something might of happen to him. They might have been good friends," Jasper said low enough and at vampire speed so I 'couldn't' hear it. Ha, yeah so couldn't hear you Jasper.

"Bella," Edward called, "Was Damien a friend of yours?"

I nodded looking down.

"Did something happen to him?" Emmett asked.

I nodded clutching my stomach, "He died." I said vaguely before running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I threw-up, as the bloody memories came to me, not just of Damien but of everyone I knew who had died, and I couldn't save.

I heard a knock on the door, "Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Alice call.

"Yeah," I called back weakly.

I looked down, and sighed instantly regretting it. Alice had once again, dressed me again, and of course she put me in shorts.

I stared at the dark red scar on my right leg. I couldn't even feel it anymore. It ran from the top left side of my hip curved to left around my knee and ended right at my ankle.

Not like the Cullens could see it. Only my kind could see it. It was kind of how we identified each other, because we all have our scars, but we don't have many.

"Alright, we'll be downstairs in the living room when your ready," she said.

"Alright."

I sighed thanking God, I was left alone. I felt to salty tears run down my cheeks.

No Bella, stop crying, you hardly ever cry. Stop it know.

Great now I'm talking to myself.

About twenty minutes later I flushed the toilet and started heading down the stairs after brushing my teeth and hair.

I gotten about halfway down the stairs before I saw Rosalie in front of me.

She looked at me spitefully, "Edward says you should stay in his room, for a little while."

"Why?' I asked tilting my head.

She rolled her eyes, "So our surprise guest doesn't eat you."

I heard a growl from Edward .

I rolled my eyes right when she did, she seemed kind of shocked by my reaction, "Nomad?"

She nodded.

I took a little sniff, nothing that she would find odd.

Wait! I know that scent! It was a little off, but he's pretending to be a nomad!

I pushed past Rosalie and ran down the stairs.

I heard Rosalie sigh, "Fine be eaten, I'm not helping this time. (**AN: After James before NEW MOON)**

When I reached the bottom, I saw Emmett, Edward and Jasper, in protecting position in front of the girls, while Carlisle tried to calm down the 'nomad'.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were growling at the 'nomad'.

"Edward! Emmett! Jasper! Stop! Right now! I yelled at them.

They froze in surprise, while the 'nomad' kept growling trying to get past Carlisle.

"Boys!" Carlisle called anxiously.

I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Carlisle stop." I said calmly.

I looked at the 'nomad' he had brown hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. Change the skin to a really tan guy, and blue eyes. It would look a lot like Shawn. Same build, frame, they even looked the same age. Twenty- two

The 'nomad' was still growling.

"Shawn, stop that this instant, what did they ever do to you?" I said coldly.

I heard Esme gasp.

"Cut it out!" I yelled exasperatedly.

All eyes were on me.

"And who are you?" Shawn growled at me.

Edward stepped in front of me growling back.

"Edward move," I said softly.

Shawn narrowed his eyes at me, and slowly started looking me up and down, causing Edward to growl.

Shawn's eyes zeroed in on my scar. "Damn," he whispered.

Edward growled harshly making Shawn growl back.

I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time this morning.

"I think Bella likes the attention," Rosalie said at vampire speed.

I turned to her, "Shut. Up. Okay."

"Shawn!" I yelled at him. He stopped growling and looked at me, "You're making me mad. Sit." I ordered. He sat down on sofa, while Edward kept growling at him.

I walked down to Edward, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Edward, Shhh, stop growling at Shawn," I said slowly kissing down his jaw, slowly his growling ceased.

I sat down on the coach opposite of Shawn, and pulled Edward down with me.

Shawn continued to stare at my scar on my leg, making Edward's chest grumble from a growl threatening to come out.

Edward couldn't see my scar, so he thought Shawn was checking me out.

I rubbed my hand over Edward chest silently asking him to be quiet. I knew how this went, it's the same with every vampire I've met. I'm Edwards mate, Shawn is 'threatening to steal his mate away,' I honestly think this is so stupid.

"What happened?" Shawn asked breathlessly staring at my leg.

I crossed my left leg concealing my scar slightly.

"A lot happened after you left, besides I said looking at his cheek, we all have our scars.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, "What is going on?"

I felt Edward's chest rumble again as he pulled me closer into his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 8 reviews Thank you so much. _Now this is to someone who reviewed asking why I asked (well she/he said need) five reviews, but I've notice that when people ask for say ten reviews before they will update, the readers tend to get involved more than just 'great, its awesome keep writing,' after time they'll start making suggestions, and I like suggestions because it gives me a feel of what the readers want, and when my readers are happy I'm Happy. But I'm happier when I eat chocolate *sigh* but still_**

Bella's Point of View:

The room was filled with an awkward silence. I stared at Shawn and he stared back while Edward's growl started to rise from his throat.

Suddenly Alice clapped her hands together gaining all our attention.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on," Alice questioned.

I looked away from Shawn long enough to give Alice a 'whatever it is, is none of your business,' look. Yeah that look.

I turned back to Shawn he was staring at my leg again, "Did it hurt?"

"What?" I asked dumbly, caught off guard by his question.

"Did it hurt?" he said pointing with his eyes to my scar.

I looked down and looked back as I felt the tears gather in my eyes, "You know what hurts the most?"

He shook his head.

"Being so freaking close," I whispered, trying to keep my voice from cracking so far I was succeeding.

He nodded as if he understood. But he never would. No one would, no matter what.

I looked back at him, "Why are you here?" I asked making my voice icy.

"I came to find you," he said it like it was no big deal.

I heard several of the Cullens growl at him.

I looked him dead in the eye, "I don't want to be that call at four o'clock in the morning," I said straight.

To many times, to many times, he had called me, begging me to come and help him. The only reason he's alive is because of me.

"Oh please," he said leaning back, "The night is calling, and it whispers to you softly come play," he said lowly.

Emmett snickered. I turned to glare at him. His mind was always in the gutter the big baboon.

"Emmett," I hissed, loosing my temper. I was already cross with Shawn, I left him in my past a long time ago, and Emmett wasn't helping my temperament.

I felt Jasper trying to calm me down, but I wasn't going to let him do it this time, he has been calming me down this past year and it is annoying me, to wits end. For Morris sake.

I fought against it as hard as I could, while Edward sat there shocked out of his head, and Jasper finally gave up, gasping for unneeded breathe.

Jasper looked up, probably looking to see if there was regret in my eyes like he anticipated but my eyes were hard and cold.

"Izzy," Shawn called.

I turned my meanest glare on him, "Don't. Call. Me. Izzy." I said menacing.

"Why?" he asked genuinely confused.

"I'm not Izzy Dwyer, I'm Isabella, well Bella, Swan."

I looked at me with a look of disappointment, "I still can't believe you left."

I shook my head disapprovingly at him, "I can't believe that let you take over," I hissed.

He sat back rubbing his hand over his face, "Its times kind of like these I wish I wouldn't have."

"Its not like you don't know what you got yourself into," I said flippantly.

He stood up rather suddenly, "You don't know how hard I've tried," he almost yelled.

The Cullens had been quiet, and confused like the good little vampires they are, (Note the sarcasm). Until Shawn "posed a threat to me" Ha. Shawn a threat, it's quit laughable.

The Cullens jumped up growling, while Edward stood in front of me growling at Shawn.

I quickly stepped around Edward, narrowly avoiding his hand, as he tried to pull me back behind him.

I walked straight up to Shawn stopping about a foot from him pointing a finger at him. While the Cullens continued to growl.

"Don't you dare," I hissed, actually hissed, which in return caused the Cullens to shut up real quick, "tell me I don't know how are you've tried. I know how hard it is, the danger it presents, but don't you ever dare tell me again, I don't know how hard you've tried. I know what it's like. I'm more than 100% sure you didn't have it near as bad as I did. So don't you even dare to try and pull that one on me, because it isn't going to work.," I bit out the end through gritted teeth.

I was breathing hard now, and all was quiet, all of a sudden I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

He gently kissed my neck reassuring me slightly and making me relax.

Suddenly I heard Rosalie's god awful voice, "Ohh, the human thinks he has it hard," I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

I just stood there trembling from my anger.

Shawn's eyes widen in reply, "Why aren't you ripping her head off?" he asked me in a disbelieving tone.

"Because, I much rather rip yours." 

"Oh, come on don't be like that sweetheart," Now please note, he was completely joking, but Edward didn't seem to notice this, since he growled attempting to take a step forward toward Shawn.

"I really think, I was just some chick you placed beside you just to take somebody's place," I said chuckling darkly shaking my head.

"And what if I did, what do you have to say about it?" he asked.

"Well here's what I have to say…"

**Okay, please do not expect me to update every single day, because that will not be the case, its just I didn't have any math homework for once and thought I'd work on my stories. By the way.**

Copy and paste this to your profile if you get on every day.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so this is a authors note I'm terrible sorry, but it is IMPORTANT on my profile is a poll, you need to vote on it, or at least view it. Its about which story I should continue. I figured to stop making my thoughts all over the place, i should pick one story and update it as much as I can in 4 weeks, then I put the poll up again and just disclude the one i've already done, and keep doing this until It starts over.

PLEASE VOTE I'll give you ice cream O

-Locogirl-12


	4. Chapter 4

OK so i closed the poll. i guess it's obvious that Don't Push Me won with taking the lead at 25 votes. I'll update soon, with the next chapter. Thanks for votin

*Hands over digital ice cream* here you go.

ILY (I Love You) guys

-Locogirl-12


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously…**_

_Oh, come on don't be like that sweetheart," Now please note, he was completely joking, but Edward didn't seem to notice this, since he growled attempting to take a step forward toward Shawn._

_"I really think, I was just some chick you placed beside you just to take somebody's place," I said chuckling darkly shaking my head._

_"And what if I did, what do you have to say about it?" he asked._

_"Well here's what I have to say…"_

"Well here's what I have to say, I don't like being used," I said unwrapping myself from Edward's arms, "I won't stand for it. I've never let anyone take advantage of me, and I never will. So answer me one question. Did you?"

He sighed, like he was regretting bringing up the subject, "No."

I smirked smugly, "Good." I quickly walked up and to pat his head. Me being short and him being HUGE I had to stand on my tip toes, but I did pat his head, "Good little doggie."

"Izzy…." He said in a warning tone.

"Yes," in a sickly sweet voice was my response.

His eyes narrowed into slits, "You know how much I hate that."

A look of fake shocked showed upon my face, "Oh, really. I was just treating you for what you are. A filthy hound."

"Isabella!" Esme gasped.

He jumped at me, but I quickly side stepped his attack, even though he was moving at vampire speed.

Edward growled, jumping in front of me trying "to protect me".

I "nicely" pushed him out of my way, and I made my way over to Shawn. Who was currently trying to get his head out of a wall.

"Nice job Shawn, this is why I don't know why the let you take over. If you were smart like moi," I said grabbing the back of his neck pulling him out of the wall, "You would of known to turn around so you were facing forward, and you weren't in such a vulnerable position." Hard as I could I slammed him back into the wall. "You effing idiot."

"I can do it as good as if not better than you ever had," he said trying to break free of my hold.

I felt my eyes narrow with rage, "You are nothing much a mediocre amateur!" I spat at his face.

Throwing him on the ground I placed by foot on the back of his neck, "Get out of here now, and don't come back. If you do, you'll be lucky if I let you live!" I hissed.

I took off my foot, and he scrambled onto his feet. He hurried over to make his exit, but he stopped.

"I'll leave on one condition. Tell me how you got that scar."

I tilted my head, "Because of you," I tried to say it in a neutral tone, but it just seemed to come out dead.

He lingered in the doorway, a puzzled expression spread across his sharp features.

I felt fingers curl into a fist, "Get out of my face! Now!" I screamed at him.

One second he was there, next second her was gone. Thank god.

Slowly, not really wanting to, I turned back to the Cullens. All wore similar looks of confusion and shock, on their faces. Rosalie's body had gone slack.

I wonder if vampires could go into shock.

"What was that?" I turned my head to see who was talking. It was Carlisle.

"Well, you see…."

**I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to update in forever because my parents caught me sneaking out of the hosue so that took my computer away! I promise to do better, especially since summer is coming up I'll have a lot of free time to update. ILY guys, and all my loyal readers. I hope you guys can forgive me.**


End file.
